The present invention relates to a process for the recycling of household waste and a system therefor.
In conventional processes, household waste that has been collected is collected and deposited in a pit. Then, the waste material is roughly crushed and fragmented in order to facilitate incineration or stocking in landfills.
Dioxins, a highly toxic group of chemicals, are produced when polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and other plastic waste are burned at temperatures below 700xc2x0 C. To prevent the production of dioxins, Government regulations have been enacted. Higher costs of incineration of the waste to comply with the Government regulations have led various communes to pay more attention to the effective treatment of the waste without incineration. Stocking the waste in landfills may cause serious environmental concerns.
An object of the present invention aims at the treatment of household waste without incineration and provides a process and system for the recycling of the household waste.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for the recycling of household waste comprising:
converting household waste materials into products for fertilizing and/or conditioning soil.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for the recycling of household waste comprising the steps of:
converting an input waste that includes a portion of xe2x80x9ccombustiblexe2x80x9d waste materials of household waste into products for fertilizing and/or conditioning soil;
sorting an input waste that includes a portion of xe2x80x9cincombustiblexe2x80x9d waste materials of household waste into various kinds of recyclable products;
sending the remainder of the xe2x80x9ccombustiblexe2x80x9d waste materials, which is inappropriate to the transformation into the soil fertilizing and/or conditioning products, to said sorting step as said input waste thereto; and
sending the remainder of the xe2x80x9cincombustiblexe2x80x9d waste materials to said converting step as said input waste thereto.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for the recycling of household waste comprising the steps of:
processing waste materials of household waste collected as xe2x80x9ccombustible;xe2x80x9d and
processing waste materials of the household waste collected as xe2x80x9cincombustible;xe2x80x9d
wherein said xe2x80x9ccombustiblexe2x80x9d waste materials processing step includes the sub-steps of:
converting organic portion of said xe2x80x9ccombustiblexe2x80x9d waste materials into products for fertilizing and/or conditioning soil; and
subjecting the remainder of said xe2x80x9ccombustiblexe2x80x9d waste materials to said xe2x80x9cincombustiblexe2x80x9d waste materials processing step.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for the recycling of household waste comprising:
a first sub-system for waste materials of household waste collected as xe2x80x9ccombustible,xe2x80x9d
said first sub-system including a cutter for cutting input waste materials into fragments of different sizes, a drier for drying said cut fragments and a separator for separating said dried cut fragments by size into a first group appropriate to products for fertilizing and/or conditioning soil and a second group inappropriate to said soil fertilizing and/or conditioning products; and
a second sub-system for waste materials of household waste collected as xe2x80x9cincombustible,xe2x80x9d
said second sub-system including a bag breaker for breaking bags containing waste materials to allow the waste materials to come out of said bags and a multistage separator for separating, by material, said broken bags, said waste materials coming out of said bags and said second group of dried cut fragments,
said multistage separator being operative to separate organic materials out of the waste materials being processed for the subsequent admission into said cutter of said first sub-system.